Strange Goings On
by Littlest Gremlin
Summary: One of my friend's crazy ideas she got while watching the new Scooby Doo movie... You'll have to read it to find out!


Yo-yo! Welcome to my newest Fic, this is actually my bud Chibi Shinigami's idea, but she wants me to write it since she thinks I'm a better writer, ^- ^;; So anyway I'd like to warn you about OOC-ness (In more ways than one.)  
  
Oh yeah, I don't own Gundam Wing, but I do own a Quatre T-shirt and Sandrock model.  
  
Strange Goings On  
  
"Hey Trowa, that was awesome!" Duo called as the group slid backstage and gathered around the Heavyarms pilot. Trowa nodded and pulled off his half mask. T.K. grinned happily and latched onto her currently shirtless Koi. A slight flush came to his cheeks as he returned the hug. "Awww now ain't that sweet?" Ruh stated pulled out her camera but someones hand on her shoulder stopped her. She turned to gaze into the creepy blue eyes of Trowa's older sister, "Eh. heh. heh. hey. Catherine. uhhh." Catherine didn't say anything but the look on her face told the group they should leave. "We'll just go check out the other stuff and catch up with you later," Shinira called over her shoulder as they fled the over-protective woman's glare.  
  
"Man, that lady is just damn scary," Himaka stated as they strolled down the Broadway, "Hey Duo, why don't we go play some of the games? I want one of those big teddy bears!!" "Talk about mood swings," T.K. muttered wishing that her koi would hurry up and finish changing so they could leave. Everyone split up to look for things to do while waiting. "Hmph, this has been a complete waste of my time." Wufei growled crossing his arms over his chest and refusing to move. "Yeah, whatever China boy." Ruh said looking into one of those strange mirrors that distorts your image. She looked tall and thin in the reflection, "Hey look Aerie-chan, I'm Trowa!!" "Ruh!" the furriest member of the team hissed hitting the short Mexican upside the head and turning to make sure T.K. hadn't heard. "Ow. frick tiger-face." Quatre looked into the mirror next to Ruh, it made him seem very fat. "I don't get this." he said cocking his head to the side. Ruh looked at his image, "Hah! Q-man ate too many Cheesy Poofs!!" Quatre's green-blue eyes got all watery, "I did not! . Am I really that fat?" Ruh rolled her eyes and pulled Q-man to her mirror. "See, Jenny Craig really works!" She joked, "I LOVE these things!!" Shinira rolled her eyes, "Simple minds are so easily amused." Ruh gave her a Japanese Raspberry, "If I have a simple mind does that mean you have no mind?" Heero put an arm around Shinira protectively, although she didn't take it personally and gave the Gremlin a death glare. "Hey." Aerie said looking around her, "Where'd Wufei go?" Wufei blinked a couple of times before it hit him that he was no longer standing beside his companions. He was in an old, purple canvas tent, that was lit dimly by a couple of large candles. The smell of incense was everywhere and it was generally making him sick. 'How in the name of Nataku did I get in here?' he wondered turning around to try to find the exit, and some fresh air. "Hello there sonny!" a voice cackled from behind him, causing the Chinese boy to spin on his heel to face his opponent. It was an old woman with a large nose and prune like skin. The sight of all women disgusted him, but this woman was utterly repulsive a purple bandana covered her head and she had two or three gold earrings in each ear. She sat hunched over a table covered in blue table cloth peering up at him from her crystal ball, "Would you like me to read your fortune?" She asked in a mysterious voice. "Er. I." She took his mutterings as a yes and started mumbling and chanting to her crystal ball. "Oh yes dearie, I see into the cloudy depths of the future. your pride will be your downfall. yes, yes. that is all the spirits tell me." She looked up at him and held out her hand, "That'll be fifteen dollars please." "WHAT?!" Wufei yelled trying his best not to choke to death from the odor. "Well you can't expect me to eat by just readin' peoples fortunes for free sonny!" "I didn't want you to read my fortune!!" "Well I did so pay up sonny!" Wufei snapped. Weather it was the bizarre smell, the woman's weak attempt to take money from him, or being called 'sonny' one to many times is still unknown, but he unleashed his wrath upon the old gypsy. "YOU STUPID WOMAN!!! I DID NOT ASK FOR YOUR WEAK FORTUNE!! NOW SHOW ME THE WAY OUT BEFORE I CUT ONE OUT!!" The old woman sneered at him, and grabbed some pink powder and threw it into his face (A/N It's pink powder.bad sign.) "If you will not pay me, then I shall put a curse on you!" She cackled loudly and pointed toward the tent flap. He wiped the pink powder off of himself, and seeing that he had not changed in any way stuck his nose into the air in that proud way he always does and marched out. The woman cackled again before falling into a fit of coughs.  
  
"Hey! Here's Fei-fei!" Shinira called running up to the Shenlong pilot. "We've been looking for you! Let's go." She said dragging him back to the rest of the group and they made their way back towards their bikes. "Uhh. guys?" Himaka said standing by her bike and looking very confused. "What is it 'maka?" Ruh asked sliding Quatre's helmet onto his head and making sure he was situated on the bike. "How am I supposed to fit this big teddy bear on my motorcycle?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
